<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hi, Again by LateStageInfernalism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143078">Hi, Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism'>LateStageInfernalism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hi - The Possession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A4F, Demonic Possession, Gonewildaudio, Other, Rape, audio script</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hi - The Possession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hi, Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[A4F] Hi, Again. [Rape] [Sequel to “Hi” (link inside)] [Invisible] [Demon] [Rough] [Humiliation] [Degradation] [Public] [OPTIONAL Forced Cheating] [Domination] through [Gaslighting] and [Blackmail] and [Good Girls]</p><p>Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.</p><p>This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.</p><p>Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]</p><p>This is a sequel to the script “Hi” and should not be performed out of order for ritual reasons.</p><p> </p><p>[light conversation, party noises]</p><p>Hi. </p><p>I love how you react to the sound of my voice. I’ve missed it. I’ve missed you.</p><p>I love the *feel* of your mind. The *taste* of your fear.  And, of course, I’ve missed your arousal and shame. </p><p>[sigh] I thought that what we had was so special, but you’ve tried so hard to forget me. To repress me and the memory of our first time. To put it in a little box inside your pathetic mind and forget about it.</p><p>Tell me, does that help when you wake up from another dream, tingling and aching for my presence inside of you, spreading you wide? </p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>Your friends are worried about you as well. You avoided them for weeks after our last tryst.</p><p>&lt;&gt; Do they think you’re losing your mind? Or perhaps they suspect the truth, that you were violated? Or do they think you’re in the midst of a torrid affair?</p><p>I mean, if we’re truthful with one another, which I think friends should always be, it’s really a mix of things, isn’t it?</p><p>Don’t bother hiding behind outrage. I might have forced you, but you came so very sweetly, didn’t you? </p><p>Sadly, you’re terrified of me. If you truly let yourself go, think of all the fun we could have!</p><p>I could show you such delights if you would but let me. I could teach you how to have others as I’ve had you. You’d never need to worry about rejection again. Just think about it. You could have anyone you wanted, and they’d never be able to resist you. Even if they said no, they’d still give you what you wanted. </p><p>Still not interested? Too bad.</p><p>Oh? And you want me to leave you? Forever? How rude!</p><p>[laughs] I suppose I can understand your position. My affections must be so…inconvenient…for you.</p><p>But, I’m feeling merciful. I’ll make you another offer. It’s less fun than the first, but we do what we can.</p><p>Just cooperate. Be my victim. Just for tonight. Go to the bathroom in the back of the house and give yourself to me. If you leave me truly satisfied, I’ll leave you alone for a week.</p><p>If you don’t, I’ll take you right here, in front of all these people. Imagine being humiliated in front of your friends. Imagine the look on their faces, &lt;&gt; when they realize that you’re “pretending” to be raped on the floor.</p><p>Imagine how they’ll feel when they realize how much you enjoy it. </p><p>They *might* believe your sobbing explanations, but chances are, you would end up being arrested and committed, “for your own safety”.</p><p>So, think it over carefully.</p><p>There. It isn’t difficult to make the right decision when you try.</p><p>[party sounds get softer and muffled, sound of door closing]</p><p>Good girl. </p><p>I can feel the guilt and shame mixing with your arousal. It’s quite intoxicating. </p><p>Just think of it as one of your many hookups. &lt;&gt;. Meaningless. I know, but at times, you enjoyed them.</p><p>[whispered] You especially enjoyed it when things got a bit out of hand. Scary. Rough.</p><p>When you’re out of control, you can just enjoy it, am I right? You can just be used and cum as hard as you want with no guilt whatsoever. So…just do that tonight.</p><p>Pull your panties down for me. In fact, take them off completely. </p><p>Yes, you and I both know that I can tear them off, but tonight is all about your submission to me, isn’t it?</p><p>Good. Do it slowly.</p><p>Now put them in your mouth.</p><p>You heard me. You’re going to need some kind of gag if you don’t want us to be…interrupted. So put them in your mouth.</p><p>Good girl. </p><p>Now bend over and place your hands on the counter.</p><p>Don’t make me say it again. This is part of our agreement.</p><p>Good. </p><p>Mmm…you shivered when I lifted your skirt up. Was that fear? Or anticipation? [low chuckle]</p><p>What do you think your friends are talking about, right now?</p><p>No, it’s not important. I’m just curious if any of them are whispering that you slunk off to get laid in the bathroom. &lt;<i>&gt; That turns you on, doesn’t it? You sick little slut?</i></p><p>
  <i>[Grunt as enters her, quickly]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You didn’t expect that, did you? You couldn’t stop yourself from moaning. I bet you’re glad I made you put your filthy panties in your mouth, aren’t you? [laughs]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[Sex starts here, please insert your own groans, moans, grunts and growls between the lines. Become more bestial as you approach the end.]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes, that’s right, I’ve made a few changes to my cock this time. It’s a bit less…natural…this time. Its stretching you out in places you were never meant to stretch. It’s going to leave some nasty bruises.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But you like that, don’t you?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[whispers] After I’m done with you, no one will ever be able to please you the way you need.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No matter how much you care for someone, you’ll never be able to stop yourself from comparing them to me, your special invisible friend. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fuck. You’re so wet. You fantasized about me coming back, didn’t you? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You wanted this. Is that why you never sought any help? No calls to therapists or [laughs] exorcists?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[intensity of sex increases, grows more violent]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes…I can see it now. This is a dream come true for you, isn’t it? You like to be used, don’t you?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh you *are* precious, aren’t you, slut? You need this even more than I do. I wondered why you agreed to this so easily…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[Grunts] You love this. Part of you even wants to be seen like this, doesn’t it? You’d get off on all that judgment, wouldn’t you?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Now…be a good little slut and cum for me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That’s right. Cum. Cum or I will ensure that you’re exposed for what you are.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[improv to orgasm]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh…good…good girl. You’ve done so well. [laughs]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Can you feel that flowing down your leg? No, no, don’t clean it. Leave it there. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Put your panties on the counter. I don’t want you wearing them home, and I want the host to find them later and wonder. [chuckles]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I want you to go back out into that room smelling of me. Don’t worry, it will fade. But not before people wonder what you got up to in here.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>&lt;&gt;</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That’s fine, just collapse on the floor for a minute. Don’t cry too much. You don’t want to ruin your makeup. [laughs]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In any case, I’m off. You’ve left me at least somewhat satisfied, so I’ll keep up my end of the deal.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>See you in a week. [fading laughter]</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>